Paradox: Origins
Paradox: Origins, is the first game in the Paradox storyline. The game takes place on Paradoxia, a planet near the Oort Cloud in the Solar System far from Earth, near a small star, Sungale. The game starts off with learning of abilities to progressing as the Bounty Hunters land on the planet unscathed. Gameplay Part 1: Paradoxed The game begins with Nikk Paradus, and he is set on multiple errands but at the same time recuperates with his newfound parkour abilities. Him and Doxus take on the wild creatures of Paradoxia in the first sector, Redmist Vales. School for the Paradoxians has ended and as such, freedom is essential. There will also be encounters with Vinze, Nikk's solemn bully. Vinze is determined to kill. During the course of the game, Nikk will be noticed by several race officials of his speed, and he is asked to join the Flash Cup, an annual Redmist Vales race circuit. Nikk solemnly refuses, but not before he encounters Grace, whom he had a crush on for a long time. After talking to her, she tells him about the great Rouge Noir, one of the fastest racers on land who went to their mutual school during the Track and Field event. Little does Grace know, Rouge Noir is Nikk himself, he just wanted to keep the identity a secret. Nikk goes to the official and tells him he'll enter, but he lets him on a secret, he is going in as Rouge Noir, and he wants his identity to be a secret. The official promises. Nikk then trains for the race, and over a span of time, the day comes. The Flash Cup contains 5 of Paradoxia's fastest runners, Chrome Core, Daggon Heim, Vorskalt Menoir, Baron Evermore; who is Grace's father, and Rouge Noir, who is Nikk Paradus himself. Nikk races through, one by one, and then eventually, wins the Flash Cup. The player finds out that bets were on, Vinze has lost, and that he wants Rouge Noir dead. The part ends with Nikk and Grace. She tells him how amazing Rouge Noir was, defeating her father, who was the champion for 5 straight years. After Nikk spills out to Grace that he himself is Rouge Noir, she doesn't believe him, until Nikk pulls out the mask. Grace then falls in love with him. After they build a relationship, Nikk asks Grace if she likes him for being just Rouge Noir. She then replies that Rouge Noir doesn't make him up and that he is everything she could pray for. Part 2: Sabotage The second act begins with sabotage. In the gazette, Daggon Heim is found dead, hanging off of a tree by the market store. Nikk slowly investigates the murders, and his dad, Diablo, asks him to train himself with weapons. Nikk fashions Throwing Knives, which he uses. The next day, Vorskalt Menoir is slaughtered, his body chopped across his chest. Nikk suspects that Grace's father, Baron, could be next. He rushes to Grace's house and asks to talk to her dad. Baron humbly meets Nikk for the first time, before Nikk talks, he says that he is perfect for Grace. Nikk smiles in kindness, then hashingly tells him that he may be next to be murdered. Baron questions him, and Nikk tells him that he is Rouge Noir, and that the murderer has only killed the other racers so far. Baron's amazed. And as that, the assassin breaks into the house, slashing Baron across the chest, but he is still alive. Nikk throws a knive, which chips off an armor piece. After analyzing it, he remembers that one other racer, Chrome Core, hasn't been murdered. He sets forward to Havenmarsh, where he lays a trap, making a stick man covered in Rouge Noir gear. The bait is played, and the murderer is revealed to be Chrome Core. Nikk chases him through the Marsh, eventually cornering him and killing him with a knife to his eye. Not before burying him, he finds an insignia on Chrome Core's mask. This is later to be revealed in Part 3 what it is. Before returning home, Nikk himself is put in the trap, Vinze and his goon friends attack Nikk, who is overpowered. Nikk runs out of knives, and is punched over and over, even shot in the stomach, stabbed, and bludgeoned across the face with a rock. Vinze, suprised at Nikk's life, leaves him for dead instead of executing him, saying he's not worth an extra bullet. Vinze and his friends are met by Nikk's dad, Diablo, who forces them all back, knocking them out, and proclaiming that Nikk's going to be back, and they'll all be dead. Nikk then escapes home with his dad, but Diablo notices as well, and tells Nikk, that Vinze and his friends, and Chrome Core, were part of the Bounty Hunters. Part 3: Your Destiny Nikk is shocked by the news, and Diablo explains the lengthy conflict of the Paradoxians and Bounty Hunters, and how the Hunters are on Paradoxia. He is sent to Baron's home, where he is enlisted to join the Guard. Nikk is given a Zipline Gun, and an X-Blade, the trademark tool of the Guard. He is sent to get a list of materials for weapons. His first one, the Pointgun, is made simply through getting pieces from the blacksmith, located in another zone, Magmadragon Mesa. The X-7 Crossbow is assembled through finding Paradoxite in 3 different dungeons in Magmadragon Mesa. He will have to look through the tombs, kill the Hunters, and leave. After Nikk finds the piece, he blows up the pedestal where it was. The ultimate weapon, the Buster Bunker, an explosive sniper-shotgun hybrid, is found in 3 other dungeons, 1 is located in Magmadragon Mesa while the other two are in the danger zone of Havenmarsh. Nikk eventually finds the pieces and leaves back to Redmist Vales, where he smiths the two weapons. After making the weapons, Nikk is sent to blow up 4 different camps, 1 in Redmist Vales, 1 in Havenmarsh, 1 in Magmadragon Mesa, and one in Zealot Mountains. After done so, Nikk becomes a full fledged member. Part 4: End of the World The last task begins with a hunt for a sacred weapon, the Blade of Ancieus. Nikk is sent to Gupac Cave, in Redmist Vale, which contains a map to Zealot Vaults, where the Blade is held. Nikk eventually finds the map and heads to the Vaults in the Mountains. Nikk then finds there, the Blade of Ancieus, and heads home per the request of his father. Nikk is sent with Doxus, who is an ally, to destroy another 3 camps, located in Zealot Mountains. Grace becomes a medic, and Paradoxus disappears. The duo eventually destroy the camps. On the last one, Val Dragun, and Golden Ryu Hatorzu, the heroes of Paradoxia, lend a head in it's burning to the ground. They commandeer a Magmadragon, who burns the entirety of the camp, before it's shot down. The three then run home after finding out an ambush is coming from the south. The group return to Redmist Vales, where Nikk's city is in flames, and his dad engaging an enemy in the middle, fighting him with the blade. Diablo slashes away the spears the enemy wields, and sends him running. Nikk then finds Grace and Baron who are trapped in their house, nearly dying from lack of air. Diablo then sends Nikk to watch guard over a sector of the Vales. There, Nikk fights Vinze's gang again before killing them, after revealing their allegiance to the Hunters. Nikk slashes the necks of two goons, impales another goon in another's sword, and then snaps the neck of the last goon. Only Vinze remains. Nikk then impales repeatedly with the X-Blade until Vinze is finished off. Vinze swears to Nikk, but Nikk aims the Pointgun and shoots Vinze in the mouth, killing him. Last, Nikk returns to the sector to find Diablo wounded, and Nikk heals him with medicine. Diablo tells Nikk that a storm is brewing on Paradoxia Summit. On the way to the summit, Diablo tells him a giant hole has been made near the summit. Nikk prepares to venture down, but Diablo warns him that every Paradoxian who did melted within a second. Meteors then rain, as Nikk climbs the summit. At the top Nikk meets the man who attacked the Vale, and is one of the Supremes, known as Garrows. Nikk engages in a fight with Garrows, seemingly at equal strength. He sends in two Royal Guards to help. After some fight, the friendly group of Paradoxians battle off the other adversaries, before Nikk fights Garrows alone. Garrows then gets the upper hand, electrocuting Nikk and knocking him to the edge. Before finishing off, Diablo flashly appears, slicing Garrows' left arm with the Blade of Ancieus. Garrows rotates and knocks Diablo off the summit, but not before Diablo throws Nikk the blade. Nikk then fights Garrows to the death, eventually slashing off his other arm, then kicking him off the summit into a pool of fresh lava. The battle is not yet over. Diablo climbs to the top again and warns Nikk, Doxus, and Grace to get to the evacuation pods near the edge of the cliff, and that under the hole, a massive explosion will soon occur, blowing up the planet. Diablo keeps the Bounty Hunters off as a race against time. The three make the pods just before launching, the fates of their other friends is unknown. Nikk then watches in horror as Baron and Diablo fight to the death, Baron is garroted to the ground, and Diablo is executed. He sees a massive ship fly off to the Oort Cloud, and then, Paradoxia explodes. Nikk then puts his fist down on the floor of the pod, angered. Nikk, Doxus, and Grace talk about what's next in their lives, Nikk only replies that they'll wait. At the end, Nikk's pod is shown, with Dragun and Ryu on the other, and both are heading for New Des City on Earth.